


【斯哈SSHP】救世主的女装癖 （无责任即兴）

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sshp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 短小，不是车。
Relationships: Harry·Potter/Severus·Snape
Kudos: 34





	【斯哈SSHP】救世主的女装癖 （无责任即兴）

**Author's Note:**

> 短小，不是车。

Harry已经放弃去祈求这个男人的原谅。  
知晓他们往事的朋友也全然无措于他们之间的关系。一方面救世主的不够坦诚是对于这段关系的致命一击，而另一方面感情之事绝无可能容许他人置喙。  
Harry从那一日激烈的争吵乃至男人将魔杖直指他的心脏之后他就不再挣扎，他将那些华丽的衣裙付之一炬，火光照在他的脸上，是一种没有痛苦的平静。  
如同与往事断交，赐予沉默的墓志铭。  
而他再也不能够见到那个男人一面，出色的双面间谍知道如何最大程度地去隐藏自己，而Harry也不再放任自己去追逐对方的消息。尽管他成为了凤凰社的领导人之后，那人传递来的消息在他的默许下由Hermione接手，再通过这个日渐成熟的女巫整理之后连同许多信息一起传递到他的案头。  
而他唯一能做的只是在经过二道书写的署名上轻轻抬眼看过，连碰触都不敢地快速翻阅。  
以前他还会恼火于自己救世主的身份，因为这意味着自己被义务所束缚而无法脱身，也意味着自己不再属于自己。他是魔法界的救世主，怎么能够在事业未竟时就倒下。他想要将那个男人从过去所解救。  
所以现在的他不再抗拒自己的命运，他低头了，就像每一次自虐般地工作或者是战斗后接过Hermione递来的恢复药水，又像是在每一个深夜里独自喝下远超剂量的无梦药剂。  
出现在公众眼前的救世主日益变得成熟，也愈发地瘦削，大部分人都以为这不过是成长带来的身型的转变，只有他最亲密的人才知道他进食的很少，大部分时候都靠着魔药支撑。  
因为魔药是那个人的味道。  
但没有人能够否认他的强大。否则他要如何肩负整个魔法界的命运？尽管他很瘦，但是他的眼睛依旧明亮，像是灵魂在燃烧。  
他的枯萎悄无声息。直到所有人拥抱着哭泣着，即将迎来狂欢，才发现这个一直是站在所有人最前方的救世主已经倒下。  
Snape没有想到自己这么快就再一次见到这个他已经决意此生无事最好别再相互叨扰的救世主。他看着躺在圣芒戈的病床上无声无息的瘦弱青年想到。  
“…长期的不规律进食导致的严重营养不良、熬夜、胡乱服用过量魔药、多处魔法创伤以及贯穿伤。”Hermione将救世主长睡不起的原因一条条地梳理给这位被正了名的双面间谍听。  
他没有说话。  
“教授，”Hermione还是忍不住了，“就算Harry醒来会责怪我多嘴也好，你知道你是如何这么快地就能够恢复自己的名誉吗？”  
他将目光移到女巫的身上。  
“我们是在他的办公桌上找到关于战后措施的文件，里面对于所有人的安排都写得十分详细与明白。”她的声音里饱含痛苦，“他替所有人都考虑到了，只除了他自己。”  
Snape听着这位救世主的至交的声音一字一字地有力敲击在他的心口，“他认为他的使命已经结束，所以给我们的规划内，没有他的存在。”


End file.
